Unholy
by fyeah09
Summary: Tras atravesar una turbulenta situación, Alice encuentra a si misma con la cantidad justa de dinero y sin un lugar para vivir. La desesperación le lleva a aceptar la oferta de un perfecto extraño, quien de manera amigable y mediante el uso de una extraña aplicación, le ofrece casa y comida a cambio de probar un juego que se encuentra desarrollado. {SaeranxMC}
1. Prologo 00

PROLOGO 00.

La pequeña castaña se dejó caer sobre la silla, exhausta por las calles recorridas en tan pocos minutos y con tantas cosas en las manos. Cualquiera que la viera, incluso la persona más despistada, notaría que algo andaba mal con ella. Todo le delataba, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su pecho subiendo y bajando de manera irregular, una mochila a su lado a punto de desbordarse, mal armada y con algunas prendas próximas a caer, y para coronar, una expresión en rostro que decía más de lo que debería; miedo, incertidumbre, nervios, exaltación, ansiedad, estrés, cansancio. Sensaciones que por lo general nunca se veían reflejadas en la sonriente y siempre amable Alice.

Los meseros y el dueño, de los cuales algunos le conocían desde pequeña, se miraron entre sí con sorpresa. No lo comprendían, estaban tentados a correr donde ella para socorrerle, pero ante su estado, tal vez confrontarla sólo causaría problemas. Después de todo, Alice era como cualquier otra persona, lo cual abría un abanico de posibilidades en cuanto a cómo podría reaccionar; si estaba aquí, era porque buscaba protección y unos brazos familiares que le contuvieran, y si ellos estaban dispuestos a brindarle todo eso, primero debían priorizar su tranquilidad.

- **¿Qué hacemos, señor Kim?** -pregunto una muchacha de estura media y cabello corto, rubio- **Es evidente que algo le sucedió, ¿deberíamos llamar a la esposa de su padre?** -la chica, pese a haberle visto con regularidad en el aquel café, poco conocía a la castaña, por lo tanto, no entendió por qué su jefe alarmado le rogó que ni se le ocurriera aquello- **Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer?**

- **Llévale un vaso con agua fría y ofrécele el baño del personal, que se lave el rostro.** -contesto el hombre de avanzada edad mientras observaba a la castaña a través de la mínima rendija abierta en la puerta, aquella que separaba la cocina del mostrador- **También dile que pida lo que quiera. Seguramente no trae dinero con ella, pero si en realidad lo hace, no lo aceptes; la casa invita.** -la rubia asintió levemente, en tanto su jefe agregaba:- **Puede entrar aquí cuando quiera para hablar conmigo, por favor también hazle saber eso.**

A decir verdad, la actitud del señor Kim le extraño en demasía. Después de todo, él se caracterizaba por ser un hombre al cual pocas cosas (por no decir ninguna, al menos al criterio de la rubia que nunca le vio apartado de esa sonrisa suave y esa expresión pacífica en estos últimos 3 años) lograban alterarlo. La joven muchacha sabía que no era apropiado preguntar, ya que no era un asunto en el que debiera meterse, pero... teniendo en cuenta la constancia con la que aquella castaña venía al café y las muchas fotos que estaban desperdigadas por el lugar, en las cuales Alice era su protagonista, Lucy supuso que el jefe le guardaba mucho cariño y esa era la razón fundamental por la cual se encontraba tan preocupado por su bienestar.

Teniendo esto en mente, la muchacha opto por no cuestionar nada al respecto y simplemente se remitió a hacer lo que le habían indicado. Sirvió un vaso de agua bien fría, lo coloco encima de su charola y, con este en mano, se dirigió hacia la mesa donde Alice se encontraba. Mientras tanto, en su fuero interno repaso una y otra vez todas las cosas que debía decirle, con la intención de no dejar nada afuera.

- **Buenas noches, Alice.** -saludo amablemente, mientras ponía el vaso frente a la chica- **Si quieres usar el baño, el jefe me dijo que podías usar el de adentro.  
**

- **Oh, no es necesario.** **No quisiera causar molestias.** -soltó la castaña, con la mirada fija en sus manos y una tonada débil. Parecía perdida, desorbitada. Y la manera en la que arrastraba las palabras denotaba el cansancio presente en su cuerpo- **Y-yo...** -quiso buscar una justificación, algo racional que respaldara su repentina aparición en aquel café, pero... nada coherente pareció querer salir de sus labios. Lucy quien le miraba y escuchaba atentamente, se dio cuenta de inmediato que ni siquiera la castaña misma sabía que es lo que estaba haciendo allí, algo que le alarmo significativamente. Por lo que podía apreciarse, no cabía duda de que Alice se había ido a los apurones de su casa, casi como si... ¿estuviera escapando de algo?- **Tan solo quería sentarme un rato, no me quedare por mucho tiempo.**

- **Oye, tienes por qué actuar de esa manera. Sabes perfectamente que aquí no molestas.** -la rubia posó una mano sobre el hombro de Alice, impartiendo leves caricias con la intención de reconfortarla- **Además, todos estamos bastante preocupados por ti, en especial el señor Kim. No sería correcto que te dejemos sola en esta condicione.** -Lucy fue directa, ya que considero que, en una situación semejante, el actuar como si ignorase lo que estaba pasando era absurdo. Alice no era tonta, no tenía por qué subestimarla- **Vamos, te acompañare al baño y luego te traeré tu favorito, la casa invita.** -con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro y una tonada maternal, la rubia intentó animarle. No obstante, fue rechazada automáticamente, lo cual la llevo a ser un poco más agresiva con su siguiente acción- **No es una sugerencia, ¿sabes~?** -ahora ambas manos se encontraban posadas sobre los hombros de la castaña, ejerciendo una ligera presión. Alice sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, el cual le obligo a ponerse de pie rápidamente- **Bien, bien. Así me gusta.** -Lucy rió inocente- **Por cierto, de postre voy a traerte una porción de pie de manzana con helado. El jefe siempre dice que comer algo dulce en momentos difíciles ayuda a aliviar el mal trago.**

No respondió, simplemente esbozó una ligera sonrisa ante los intentos de la rubia por subirle el ánimo. Sinceramente no sabía con exactitud porqué había corrido al café en una situación tan crítica, pero en cierta forma se alegraba de haberlo hecho. Tenía la certeza de que en ningún otro lugar estaría tan contenida como allí.

Tal y como lo había dicho, Lucy le acompaño al baño y luego partió viaje nuevamente al interior de la cocina, dejando a Alice completamente sola. En un principio, la castaña se tomó unos pocos segundos para relajarse, inhalo profundo y dejo que un suspiro estrepitoso se escapara de sus labios, procedimiento que imito varias veces hasta sentirse un poco mejor. Luego, casi como si se hubiese estado preparado previamente para ello, se enfrentó al espejo y observo con vergüenza la imagen que este le devolvía, aquella que demostraba sin reparo alguno lo mal que la había pasado hasta el momento. Sus ojos estaban irritados de tanto llorar y el contorno de estos se encontraba ligeramente hinchado, dándole un aspecto lastimoso. Claro, ahora comprendía la actitud de la rubia, quien prácticamente le había arrastrado al baño.

Suspiró una vez más, resignándose. Teniendo en cuenta que le habían invitado la cena y que no tenía otra opción más que aceptar dicha oferta, ya que dudaba que la rubia aceptase un "no" por respuesta, lo menos que podía hacer era lucir decente. Abrió la canilla y junto ambas palmas, recogiendo un poco de agua para lavar su rostro. Estaba fría, más no le importó; de hecho, era justamente lo que necesitaba. Repitió la acción durante varios minutos, una y otra vez, hasta que el espejo reflejó una mejor imagen de ella, la cual aún daba lastima y vergüenza ajena, pero en menor medida que la anterior. Eso sería suficiente, con eso se conformaba.

- **No hagan preguntas, por favor...** -le rogó al espejo, contemplando aquello como una posibilidad que... sinceramente era raro que no se hubiese dado desde un principio. Después de todo, la manera en la que irrumpió en el lugar (agitada y en medio de una crisis nerviosa) y su aspecto eran alarmantes- **Uh...** -la castaña hizo una pausa y luego sonrió, agregando:- **No, no lo harán.** -una vez más agradeció en su fuero interno el hecho de haber terminado dentro de aquel lugar, ya que sin duda alguna nadie podría haberle ofrecido un trato similar. Si en su momento no le hicieron preguntas o le exigieron algún tipo de explicación, era simplemente porque no querían asustarla. Era un dulce gesto, algo que agradecía de corazón.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la castaña abandono el cuarto de baño con una mejor expresión en rostro, lo cual logro que calmar a Lucy un poco. Con una sonrisa afable sonrisa, esta le tendió su mano y le acompaño de regreso a la mesa, comentándole que en breve estaría lista la comida. Ella no hizo más que asentir en respuesta a ello, mientras tomaba asiento y sacaba su celular del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Por regla general, los platos llevaban un tiempo considerable en aquel café, no lo suficiente para levantarse e irse, pero si para presentar un emplatado prolijo y bonito a la vista. Por lo tanto, Alice supuso que escuchar algo de música le distraería un rato hasta que estuviera finalmente lista su cena; música o lo que fuera, todo con tal de abandonar los pensamientos que turbaban de momento su fuero interno.

Desbloqueo la pantalla y abrió unos pocos mensajes, ignorando aquellos que sabía solo le traerían un dolor de cabeza incluso más fuerte del que tenía. Debido a su huida improvisada, no le extrañaba en absoluto tener tantos mensajes y llamadas en las diferentes casillas y aplicaciones, pero... si hubo algo, un ínfimo detalle, que le desconcertó. En medio de tantos remitentes conocidos, uno llamo su atención. Al tocarlo, la pantalla se oscureció y a los pocos segundos códigos indescifrables de color verde se hicieron presentes en esta, abriéndole paso a una sala de chat que... oh joder, la castaña sinceramente desconocía.

 ** _Alice ha entrado en la sala de chat._** _  
 **Unknown ha entrado en la sala de chat.**_


	2. Prologo 01

_¡Hola!  
Finalmente puedo hablar con alguien, gracias Dios._

"¡¿Es acaso un virus?!", pensó alarmada.

Lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos era una simple sala de chat, con un diseño que no lucía muy distinto a las aplicaciones que por lo general usaba. No obstante, lo único que llegaba a ser relativamente alarmante eran aquellos códigos en el fondo, los cuales Alice reconoció como algoritmos que lejos se encontraba de poder leer. Pensar que era un virus era lo más factible, por lo que intento salir varias veces de la pantalla, apretó varios botones e incluso probó con bloquear el aparato, más nada parecía funcionar; lo peor de todo era que el modelo de su celular, pese a ser uno de los últimos en el mercado, no le permitía abrir la carcasa para extraer la batería, forzando así un reinicio automático. Sin esa posibilidad, no tenía otra alternativa.

"Tal vez debería...", dudo por unos instantes.  
"No es como si la situación pudiese empeorar aún más, ¿no?".

Nerviosa, primero selecciono aquel lugar donde se suponía que podía escribir y luego deslizo sus dedos rápidamente sobre la pantalla, tipiando lo primero que se le cruzo por la cabeza. Si era un nuevo chat, entonces... tenía que haber alguien del otro lado.

* * *

 _ **¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?**_

 _He he... soy el creador de esta aplicación  
y este chatroom es parte de un proyecto en el que estoy trabajando.  
Espero no haberte sorprendido.  
No estés nerviosa, soy una persona "normal"._

 _ **¿Por qué enfatizas la palabra "normal"?  
Haces que me sienta aún más nerviosa.**_

 _Eres divertida lol.  
¿Sabes? No puedo decir que soy una persona extraordinaria  
mientras me presento, ¿no te parece que debería ser más modesto?  
En realidad, estoy bastante emocionado.  
¡Eres la primera persona con la que hablo, Alice!  
Estaba realmente preocupado ante la idea de que nadie me respondería._

 _ **¿Para que sirve esta aplicación?**_

 _Oh, justo estaba por explicarte,  
pero antes de eso... ¿podría pedirte un favor?  
Pese a que sé que es mucho pedir de mi parte,  
ya que soy un completo desconocido para ti,  
hay algo que realmente quisiera que hagas por mí._

 _ **¿Y eso sería...?**_

 _Veras... esta aplicación no es simplemente una sala de chat,  
sino es un juego que involucra la misma,  
el cual quisiera pedirte que probaras por mí.  
El concepto del juego es conversar con hombres atractivos._

 _ **¿Por qué no lo pruebas tú mismo?**_

 _Esa es una muy buena pregunta, pero...  
sería difícil conseguir una evaluación objetiva por parte del creador.  
¡Necesito una segunda opinión para saber si estoy haciéndolo bien!  
Conversar no lo es todo, hay varios secretos ocultos en la historia.  
Prometo entretenerte y sorprenderte con cada uno de los personajes.  
Por supuesto que no hablaras con personas reales, sino con AI's.  
¿Qué te parece? ¿No te suena, aunque sea un poco, interesante?_

 _ **¿Tendría que escoger un personaje y salir con él?**_

 _¡Exactamente! Aunque es mucho más complicado que eso.  
¿Qué te parece si te llamo y te explico mejor?_

* * *

Antes de que ella pudiera pensar siquiera en lo que estaba sucediendo, el hecho de que de alguna u otra manera había terminado hablando con un perfecto desconocido, quien le estaba proponiendo un trato por demás de sospechoso, la pantalla de su celular cambio nuevamente, mostrando esta vez una llamada entrante.

Ante el pánico, respondió sin darse cuenta.

- **¡Hey! Soy el creador de la aplicación, estábamos chateando hace unos segundos.** -una profunda voz masculina sonó del otro lado del teléfono, empleando una tonada amigable. Alice pensó que tal vez se trataba de alguno de sus amigos queriendo gastarle una broma, pero... estaba casi segura de que esa voz no la había escuchado nunca antes. De haberlo hecho, siendo tan particular, lo recordaría.

- **¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?** -inquirió automáticamente, preocupada por la cantidad de datos que esta persona podría tener de ella. Por más afable que él sonara, Alice no podía dejar de desconfiar de la situación y de lo tan absurdamente peligroso que todo esto parecía ser- **No recuerdo habértelo dado.**

- **Una vez que inicias sesión en el chat, tu número queda registrado.** -el muchacho le brindo una respuesta razonable, manteniéndose firme y tratando el tema con naturalidad. No obstante, el silencio por parte de la castaña pareció alarmarlo. Por lo tanto, se apresuró a continuar- ¡ **Oh, pero no me malentiendas, solo puedo llamarte a través de la aplicación! Tu número está a salvo dentro de esta.** -aclaró, tratando de disipar cualquier nerviosismo o miedo que la castaña pudiese sentir- **Como te mencioné, preferí llamarte porque pienso que es más sencillo explicar directamente así que por mensajes. Y además, escuchar mi voz lo hará también más creíble.** -para su sorpresa, se encontró a si misma dándole la razón internamente, y es que... mediante mensajes podría parecer extraño, ya que el formato se prestaba para pensar que no era una persona real con quien estaba hablando, algo que al escuchar su voz no sucedía. El muchacho le dio un buen argumento, pero aun así no dejaba de parecerle sospechoso- **A decir verdad, se suponía que el juego tendría un tutorial que explicase todo, pero todavía lo estoy preparando.** -confesó apenado- **Así que... como último recurso, tendrás que confórmate con mi explicación. Espero no aburrirte.**

- **Continua, por favor.** -soltó la castaña, denotando un ligero interés.

- **El juego consiste en hablar con cinco personajes distintos, los cuales integran un grupo llamado R.F.A.** -Unknown, como apareció registrado en el chat la primera vez que le vio, comenzó con su explicación, aunque fue interrumpido al cabo de unos pocos segundos por la receptora de sus palabras.

- **¿R.F.A?** -inquirió curiosa, mientras internamente deliberaba cuál podría ser el significado de aquellas siglas tan extrañas. "Un diminutivo para "Ramen Filled Aristocrat", ¿tal vez?", pensó en su fuero interno, largando una leve carcajada segundos después. "No, claro que no", concluyó divertida, remitiéndose a dejar las conclusiones de lado para que él le diera una respuesta esclarecedora y coherente.

- **R.F.A es una exclusiva organización cuyo propósito es realizar fiestas benéficas.** -aclaró el muchacho, quien se sentía particularmente enternecido por la curiosidad inequívoca de la castaña- **La idea del juego es que tú, como la heroína de la historia, organices una de estas fiestas. Serás la coordinadora del evento, y tu objetivo principal es elegir quienes vendrán a la fiesta.**

- **¿Puedo elegir a quien quiera de alguna lista o algo así?** -intervino, mientras enarcaba ligeramente una ceja- **¿Cómo sabré que estoy haciendo lo correcto?**

- **No, tranquila. Los personajes del juego serán quienes te propongan a los distintos invitados, luego ellos te enviarán un e-mail y, dependiendo de cómo respondas, asistirán o no a la fiesta.** -parecía sencillo, pero aburrido a la vez. El muchacho pudo darse cuenta del desánimo de la castaña cuando le escucho suspirar- **Claro que solo conseguir invitados sería aburrido, por lo que esa no es la finalidad principal del juego.** -agregó entonces, intentando capturar su atención una vez más- **Lo importante son los personajes. Podrás descubrir sus secretos a medida que chatees y hables con ellos, y por supuesto que tu avatar entablara una relación con el que más te guste.** -su voz resonó con emoción en el oído de la castaña, pero la expresión en el rostro del muchacho demostraba cuál era su verdadera postura en cuanto a este asunto; no parecía gustarle mucho esa última parte...- **Claro que jugando será más fácil de comprender, al menos no será tan pesado como escucharme explicarlo.**

- **Básicamente es un juego otome, ¿verdad?** -una vez más, Alice expuso sus dudas- **Todo lo que tengo que hacer es interactuar con un grupo de personajes absurdamente atractivos y ellos pronto se enamoraran de mí, ¿no?**

- **Haha, no pensé que lo pondrías de esa manera.** -el muchacho dejo que unas cuantas carcajadas se escaparan de sus labios, algo que consiguió causar un ligero sonrojo en la castaña. Por alguna razón, le pareció realmente tierno escucharle reír- **Estas en lo correcto, es lo típico de un juego otome. Aunque... además del formato mismo del juego, también podrás elegir a un personaje femenino entre tantos masculinos.** -no sabía si la mención tenía lugar, pero aun así la hizo.

- **Oh, eso es interesante.** -murmuro por lo bajo- **A decir verdad, nunca había visto algo así en otro juego de la misma índole.**

- **Me alegra que te parezca interesante, Alice.** -esta vez era genuina la alegría en su voz, el que ella se expresara de esa manera era sin duda satisfactorio para él- **Por cierto, este juego aún no ha sido lanzado al mercado y su elaboración se mantiene en secreto, así que para comenzar con el periodo de prueba tendrás que venir personalmente a la compañía para la cual trabajo.**

- **¿Y dónde se supone que está ubicada esa compañía?** -Alice había bajado la guardia por unos minutos casi sin darse cuenta, pero basto que él mencionara aquello ultimo para traerla bruscamente de nuevo a la realidad. Por más interesante que fuera el dichoso juego, aun así la situación era por mucho extraña.

- **Probablemente no sabrías como ubicarle, incluso si te lo explicara detalladamente. Es un lugar en las montañas y no aparece mucho en los mapas.** -respondió con liviandad, casi divertido- **Es una política de la compañía, quieren mantener el desarrollo de los juegos y aplicaciones bajo la más estricta confidencialidad, por lo que han ubicado el edificio central en un lugar poco habitado.** -paso por encima el tema como si realmente no implicase nada raro, como si fuera una mera formalidad mencionarlo. Le estaba invitando a un lugar desértico, el cual no figuraba siquiera en los mapas, ¿acaso no podía tomarlo con un poco más de seriedad?- **Por supuesto que no tendrás que venir hasta aquí por tu cuenta, ya que sería demasiado problemático. Voy a enviar a alguien a donde estas para recogerte, por favor dime tu dirección.**

- **¿Mi dirección?** -pregunto un tanto nerviosa- **No creo que eso sea posible.**

- **Oh, lo entiendo.** -por la forma en la que hablo, ella supuso que él finalmente había caído en cuenta de la mala impresión que todo este asunto daba- **No necesariamente tiene que ser la dirección del lugar en donde vives, puedes darme una dirección cercana y enviare el auto hacia el lugar donde te parezca más conveniente.** -ofreció, sin darse por vencido como la castaña creyó que haría. Oh, pobre e inocente Alice. Realmente se notaba que no tenía idea de con quien estaba tratando ni de lo tan determinado que estaba este muchacho a conseguir su cometido- **Confía en mí, por favor. Este lugar es seguro.**

- **Mira, todo este asunto de la aplicación realmente me parece llamativo, pero tienes que entender que resulta bastante sospechoso.** -finalmente la muchacha opto por sincerarse, ya que temía que la llamada se extendiera hasta un punto en el cual terminara aceptando por puro desgaste- **No me malentiendas, no estoy diciendo que no me encuentro interesada, es solo que...** -hizo una pausa, mientras levantaba la mirada. A unos cuantos pasos de ella se encontraba Lucy, quien cargaba una pesada bandeja llena de comida; su orden ya estaba lista, por lo que tendría que cortar de una forma u otra- **Necesito un tiempo para pensarlo.** -agregó, siendo esto sinónimo de _"no pienso acceder a semejante locura, al menos no por el momento"_ \- **¿Podría comunicarme contigo más tarde?**

- **Seguro, tómate el tiempo que necesites.** -el muchacho acepto sin problemas, sin ningún cuestionamiento de por medio. Ella paso saliva y suspiro por lo bajo, notándose bastante aliviada por esa respuesta- **Estaré esperando tu llamado, Alice.**

Tras una breve y cordial despedida por parte de ambos, la llamada finalizó. Momento que coincidió justo con la llegada de Lucy, quien coloco con agilidad los platos sobre la mesa e intercambio el vaso de agua por una soda. La comida lucía deliciosa, pero de repente había perdido todo apetito. La llamada le dejo bastante fuera de lugar.

La rubia, que poco había podido escuchar, pensó que se trataba de algún integrante de su familia, con los cuales aparentemente había tenido problemas. Por lo tanto, una vez más volvió a colocar una mano sobre su hombro, el cual acaricio con suavidad. Le pidió que comiera y le dijo que estaba todo bien, siempre podría estar segura en aquel lugar donde tantos le estimaban. A su vez le recordó que no la dejaría irse hasta ingerir el ultimo bocado de la despampanante cena, incluso si eso significaba tener que tomar un turno extra para asegurarse de que así fuera. Por lo tanto, la castaña no tuvo más opción que comenzar a comer. Pese a la imagen angelical que portaba la camarera y al tono maternal que utilizaba al hablarle, podía llegar a lucir bastante intimidante cuando se lo proponía; tal vez era por ese mismo motivo que encajaba en un lugar como este, donde el dueño era exactamente igual.

La pequeña muchacha abordo la comida con lentitud, disfrutando del sabor tan conocido y querido de la misma. No obstante, al poco tiempo se encontró moviendo el tenedor de un lado al otro, jugando con el puré de patatas y la carne que este arrastraba. Los pensamientos referidos a todo lo que sucedió minutos atrás no le permitían concentrase en otra cosa que no fuera aquella propuesta y el hombre que se la había hecho. ¿Sería realmente cierto que no había nada que temer?

Repaso la situación que estaba viviendo en aquel momento. De una u otra manera, había escapado a los apurones del lugar donde vivía, llevándose consigo tan solo una mínima cantidad de ropa y el dinero justo para subsistir por unos pocos días. El problema era que no tenía un lugar a donde volver, como tampoco tenía suficiente para siquiera pagar el hospedaje en un hotel de mala muerte, ya que si lo hacía no tendría para comer. Entonces, considerando sus limitadas opciones y la fuerte convicción de que no debía traerle más problemas a la gente del café, comenzó a pensar en lo que aquel extraño le ofreció. Y si, sabía perfectamente que considerar aquello era más bien un impulso suicida, pero... estaba desesperada. No tenía hogar, no tenía dinero y no tenía otra opción más que considerar esa idea tan descabellada.

Ante situaciones drásticas, medidas drásticas. ¿Verdad?

Nuevamente sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la pantalla, escribiendo la dirección de aquel bar y unas cuantas indicaciones de cómo llegar, y junto a eso le explico las condiciones por las cuales aceptaría el trabajo. Si él le brindaba un lugar donde vivir y la comida que necesitase, entonces aceptaría sin rechistar. Así fue. A los pocos minutos el muchacho le contesto alegremente que eso ya estaba incluido desde un principio, solo que no lo había mencionado con anterioridad porque planeaba hacerlo en persona. Con esto, Alice comprendió que ya no existía alternativa alguna.

Para cuando termino el postre, un lujoso auto se estaciono frente al café y tocó la bocina dos veces, justo como él le dijo que haría. La castaña tomo sus cosas, se despidió del jefe y los meseros, e insistió pagar lo consumido, pero estos se negaron a aceptarlo. Tanto Lucy como el señor Kim le dijeron que ella podría quedarse con cualquiera de ellos, más la castaña declinó ambas ofertas con rapidez. "Un amigo ha venido a buscarme, ni bien llegue a su casa les llamare", había asegurado aquello para que a la rubia y al dueño se tranquilizaran, ya que si les explicaba la verdad, posiblemente la detendrían. Una vez fuera del lugar, un hombre de traje corroboro su nombre y le abrió la puerta trasera del auto, invitándole a entrar amablemente.

- **Debido a la política de confidencialidad, usted deberá usar una máscara sobre sus ojos. Incluso el camino hacia el edificio central es secreto.** -Alice pasó saliva con dificultad, extrañándose por el repentino pedido.

- **¿P-podríamos evitarlo?** -cuestiono no muy segura de cómo confrontar al hombre, ya que el aspecto de este lograba intimidarla bastante- **Prometo no decir absolutamente nada. Y si alguien me pregunta, afirmare que la usé.**

- **Lo lamento, señorita. No puedo llevarla si usted no se coloca la máscara.** -insistió el chófer, mientras le tendía aquel objeto de tela oscura y un logo que no reconocía- **El señor Ray me ha dicho que, en caso de que usted no quisiera usarla, podía recomendarle tomar unas pastillas para el sueño. Su efecto durara tan solo por unas horas, la cantidad justa para que despierte ni bien lleguemos al edificio.** -su corazón de se precipito bruscamente, la alternativa no era mucho mejor que la opción original- **¿Preferiría tomar una de esas?**

- **¡No, claro que no!** -se apresuró a contestar, jodidamente alarmada- **Esta bien, utilizare la máscara.** -antes de que el hombre pudiese decir algo, la castaña estiro la mano y tomo dicho objeto, colocándoselo rápidamente sobre los ojos.

- **Gracias por su cooperación.** -sentencio hombre, casi irónico.

Las horas transcurrieron en silencio y sumidas en una profunda oscuridad, más habiendo pasado tanto tiempo, el ambiente se había vuelto ameno y la castaña ya no se encontraba tan nerviosa como antes. A decir verdad, no tendría que haber bajado la guardia en ningún momento, por el contrario, debido a las circunstancias tan sospechosas, debería haberse mantenido alerta ante lo más mínimo. No obstante, se encontraba tan cansada y había pasado por tanto estrés durante ese día que, a su criterio, ya carecía de sentido mantenerse al borde del asiento, atenta ante cualquier peligro que pudiese asecharle. Nada, absolutamente nada podría ser tan malo como para superar todo lo que había vivido hasta aquel instante, a lo sumo solo pasaría por algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada, algo que no le sorprendería.

Una vez que llegaron al tramo final del viaje, el chofer le hizo saber que estaban ya muy cerca del edificio y que el señor Ray estaba esperándole en la puerta. La castaña sintió la tentación de preguntar quién era ese tal Ray que tantas veces había mencionado, pero se contuvo porque presentía que el hombre que le acompañaba no iba a darle una respuesta concreta. En adicional, pronto lo sabría, ¿verdad?

- **Señorita, hemos llegado.** -soltó al momento de detener el auto- **Por favor, no se quite la máscara hasta que el señor Ray se lo pida. Lamento tener que exigirle tanto, pero esas son las políticas de la empresa.**

"¿Qué clase de persona podría trabajar en un lugar así?", se cuestionó internamente. "¿Acaso no eran muchas exigencias para mantener oculto un simple juego?".

- **Buenas noches, señor Ray.** -la castaña pudo oír como el chofer hablaba con otra persona, quien correspondió a su saludo amablemente antes de abrir la puerta.

- **Bienvenida, estuve esperándote.** -un estremecimiento le recorrió al escuchar en su cercanía aquella voz, la cual anteriormente había hablado a su oído a través del teléfono; efectivamente "Ray" y el hombre de la sala de chat eran la misma persona- **¡Bienvenida a este maravilloso lugar!** -animado, exclamó aquellas palabras con fuerza. "¿Maravilloso? Claro, sin tan solo pudiera verlo...", pensó Alice con frustración- **Sé que no debe haber sido fácil tomar esta decisión, así que gracias por confiar en mi palabra.** -estaba en un error, ella no confiaba en él.

- **Tú eres Unknown, ¿verdad?** -cuestionó, sin siquiera moverse. Debido a que no podía ver, sería absurdo intentar voltearse para enfrentarlo.

- **¿Pudiste reconocerme con tan solo escuchar mi voz?** -inquirió el muchacho, bastante sorprendido, pero halagado a la vez- **Así es, soy el usuario Unknown, aquel con el que hablaste en la aplicación.** -afirmó- **¿No te parece que el rotulo "Unknown" es bastante curioso? Es un nombre predeterminado, ya que en realidad no quise registrarme con un alias porque no tenía ganas de pensar en uno.** -unas pocas carcajadas se escaparon de su garganta consiguiendo que nuevamente la castaña se estremeciera. Había algo en su voz, en la tonada viciada de esta que le hacía reaccionar de una manera errática. ¿Era miedo? ¿O tal vez era interés? Sinceramente no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo- **Mi nombre real es Ray, gracias por venir hasta aquí para encontrarte conmigo.** -con delicadeza una mano se posó sobre la suya, dándole un leve apretón para luego ayudarle a bajar del auto- **Quisiera mostrarte el lugar, prepare algunas cosas mientras esperaba por ti, pero... tendré dejar eso para otro momento.** -Ray bajo la mirada, mostrándose un tanto desilusionado- **Por favor no te quites la máscara.** -como era de suponerse, le pidió aquello que la castaña esperaba oír. ¿Para qué...? Oh dios, ¿para qué le había pedido que viniera si no iba a dejarle ver?

- **¿Por qué no?** -preguntó automáticamente.

- **Primero tengo que llevarte hasta tu habitación, allí podrás quitártela.** -se adelantó a contestar, tratando de acallar cualquier duda al respecto- **Como te dije, este lugar está lleno de secretos. Si por alguna razón te enteras de algo que no deberías, eso podría causarte problemas. Y sinceramente no quiero exponerte a algo semejante.** -Alice trago en seco, tomando un poco de distancia de él- **¡Oh no, no te alarmes! Estarás bien siempre y cuando hagas caso a lo que te digo.** -valiéndose del agarre que aun les unía, acorto la distancia antes impuesta por ella y volvió a darle un leve apretón en la mano, esta vez entrelazando sus dedos luego de dicha acción- ¿ **Estas asustada porque no puedes ver? Está bien, escucha atentamente mi voz, hare mi mejor esfuerzo por reconfortarte.** -mascullo a escasos centímetros- **Y sostendré tu mano en todo momento para que te sientas más segura. Tranquila, no permite que te caigas.**

- **G-gracias.** -no sabía realmente por qué estaba agradeciéndole, pero... la corta distancia y el hecho de que sus palabras sonaran tan dulces logro nublarle los pensamientos, haciendo que dijera lo primero que se cruzó por su cabeza.

- **¿Me agradeces?** -pregunto suave, en tanto fruncía ligeramente el ceño y apreciaba a la muchacha; aquellas palabras y el nerviosismo con el que fueron articuladas le parecieron realmente adorables- **No, gracias a ti. Has accedido a realizar mi pedido, por lo tanto... si hay alguien que debe agradecer algo, ese debo ser yo.** -tras decir aquello, una sonrisa surco sus finos labios- **¿Vamos? Solo confía en mí y permíteme guiarte, aférrate a mi mano cuanto creas necesario.**

 _"Toma mi mano y déjate llevar, permíteme guiarte a través de estos pasillos hasta llegar al centro de esta bella y dulce mentira que he creado para ti, mi pequeña princesa"._


	3. Prologo 02

- **¿Me agradeces?** -pregunto suave, en tanto fruncía ligeramente el ceño y apreciaba a la muchacha; aquellas palabras y el nerviosismo con el que fueron articuladas le parecieron realmente adorables- **No, gracias a ti. Has accedido a realizar mi pedido, por lo tanto... si hay alguien que debe agradecer algo, ese debo ser yo.** -tras decir aquello, una sonrisa surco sus finos labios- **¿Vamos? Solo confía en mí y permíteme guiarte, aférrate a mi mano cuanto creas necesario.**

De esa manera, la castaña permitió que el desconocido muchacho le llevará hacia el interior de aquel misterioso lugar. Se sentía nerviosa, inestable y colmada de dudas, pero... por alguna extraña razón, el tenue calor de la mano de Ray le tranquilizaba, le hacía sentir segura pese a la situación en la que estaba metida.

- **No tienes idea del alivio que sentí cuando dijiste que me ayudarías.** -luego de pasar varios minutos caminando en silencio, él finalmente decidió que corromperlo ayudaría a que se sintiera un poco más cómoda. Además, estaba tan emocionado, tenía tantas cosas que decir y tantas ganas de entablar una conversación con ella, que sinceramente no pudo contenerse- **Lo digo en serio, no sabes cuan agradecido estoy contigo. Vas a ser de gran ayuda.**

- **¿Qué habrías hecho si te hubiese rechazado?** -curiosa, definitivamente la pequeña era bastante curiosa- **Porque... he de admitir que esa idea se cruzó por mi cabeza varias veces.** -agregó, ocasionando que Ray enarcara una ceja.

- **Bueno...** -arrastro la última silaba, deliberando internamente por una respuesta adecuada- **Tendría que haber retrasado la fecha de estreno o tal vez algo aun peor. Uh, a decir verdad no quisiera pensar en eso.** -rio nervioso, mientras se detenía en seco- **Oh, hemos llegado. Voy a quitarte la máscara ahora.**

La ansiedad se acumuló en el pecho de Alice cuando él soltó su mano. Por alguna razón, ahora que se encontraba libre de su agarre se sentía sola, casi desesperada por no sentirle. Y es que... el hecho de estar en un lugar incierto con la mirada completamente a oscuras hacía que cualquiera deseara sentir aunque sea el más mínimo soporte, y en su caso, la mano de Ray era aquello que tanto necesitaba.

Durante unos pocos segundos añoro su contacto, el cual volvió a sentir cuando el muchacho poso ambas manos a los costados de su rostro, tomando con delicadeza el elástico que mantenía firme la máscara. Con un suave movimiento le removió por completo, dejando a la castaña frente a una imagen... sinceramente inesperada.

Una habitación de paredes rosas y delicados muebles quedo expuesta ante sus ojos, colmándola de una sorpresa inigualable. Había barajado varias opciones durante las horas que le tomo llegar a este lugar, y, a decir verdad, sinceramente imaginó que se trataría de un espacio pequeño y vacío, por completo falto de color y personalidad. No obstante, la realidad que estaba justo a su alcance era completamente distinta.

Con curiosidad, casi con una sofocante impaciencia, se volteó a ver a quien le había traído a aquel maravilloso lugar. Y con tan solo verle durante unos pocos segundos basto para que la castaña comprendiera que nunca antes se había sentido más aliviada en su vida por prejuzgar erróneamente a alguien que no conocía. Para su sorpresa, el hombre que había fantaseado como alguien sospechoso y de aspecto desprolijo, era en realidad un muchacho de su edad, quien parecía bastante lejano a la persona que imaginó. Ray era un joven de estatura media y buen porte, quien llevaba el cabello prolijamente peinado, siendo este de color blanco con puntas rosas, denotando que ese no era su color original, y cuyos ojos eran de color verde claro. Tenía puesto un extraño saco color magenta, el cual completaba el impecable traje que vestía. Ciertamente le pareció raro que un programador llevase ese tipo de ropas, pero... no se sentía en posición de cuestionar la vestimenta ajena.

- **Hola~** -soltó animando, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al sentir la mirada de la castaña recorrerle. Alice pudo darse cuenta de este pequeño detalle, el cual le provoco un leve sonrojo. Demonios, sinceramente no planeaba ser tan obvia- **Esta es nuestra primera vez nos vemos, ¿qué te parece? ¿te he decepcionado?**

- **H-hola, encantada de conocerte.** -bajó ligeramente la mirada, intentando ocultar su vergüenza- **Es extraño, pero no me desagrada.**

- **Pienso lo mismo, se siente bien poder hablar contigo en persona.** -Ray observo con atención a la pequeña, riendo divertido ante su actitud- **Espero no sonar insistente, pero... realmente te agradezco por confiar en mí y por venir hasta aquí.** -posó una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, acariciando levemente su suave cabello, el cual despeino un poco a modo de juego- **Esta es tu habitación. Me esmere muchísimo en prepararla, pero aun así quisiera que me digas si tienes algún inconveniente o si quieres cambiar algo.** -ofreció con amabilidad y cierto grado de preocupación. Ray realmente deseaba que ella se sintiera lo más cómoda posible, por lo tanto, le desesperaba la idea de que algo pudiese disgustarle- **Oh, y siéntete libre de recorrer este piso tanto como gustes, aunque si quieres ir a los demás, vas a tener que avisarme primero.** -hizo una breve pausa- **La razón ya la sabes, ¿verdad?** -la pregunta le molestó.

- **¿Por qué hay tantas cosas prohibidas en este lugar?** -no lo entendía, sinceramente no justificaba tanto secretismo por el desarrollo de un simple juego.

- **Sé que puede llegar a frustrarte un poco, pero solo estoy diciéndote lo que no debes hacer por tu bien.** -aclaro el muchacho, notoriamente incomodo por no poder decirle la verdad- **La razón por la que guardamos tantos secretos también es secreta.** -a criterio de MC aquello parecía una mala broma, pero la mirada del hombre ante ella le dejo en claro que no había siquiera un rastro de burla en sus palabras. Era verdad, la razón detrás de tanta confidencialidad también debía ocultarla. Ray levanto levemente la manga de su brazo izquierdo, observando el reloj bajo esta- **Bien, aún tenemos un poco de tiempo, así que te explicare más acerca del juego.** -sin vacilar, cambio drásticamente de tema- **Como te mencione anteriormente, el propósito del juego es que organices una fiesta en nombre de la organización R.F.A, cuyos integrantes son los AI's que yo mismo he diseñado.** -rápidamente sacó su celular de un bolsillo interno, el cual desbloqueo para mostrarle una foto de cuatro hombres y una mujer, aquellos que al parecer eran los personajes de los que hablaba- **Oh, por cierto. Hay un pequeño problema, es que intente hacer que sus personalidades fueran lo más realistas posible...**

- **¿Y eso generó una falla...?** -continuo la castaña, sin estar realmente segura. En verdad no entendía por qué eso sería un problema, pero aun así se permitió adivinar.

- **No, no es una falla, pero...** -Ray carcajeo levemente- **Al ser tan realistas, en un principio los personajes sospechan del personaje principal por aparecer dentro del juego.** -Alice torció la cabeza hacia un lado, aun sin comprender- **La base de la historia seria que alguien hackeo la aplicación y así es como la protagonista, en este caso tú, consiguió entrar en al chatroom de R.F.A.** -mediante varios gestos y pausas, le explico a la muchacha de una manera que pudiera entender; claro que estaba exagerando un poco, tan solo para bromear con ella- **Sospechoso, ¿no te parece?** –"no más que toda esta situación", pensó Alice.

- **Así que...** -hizo una leve pausa- **¿Alguien hackeo la aplicación?**

- **Si, y así es como tú te uniste a la sala de chat.** -afirmo el peliblanco, esbozando una cálida sonrisa- **Todos van a sospechar de ti, así es como está programado el inicio de la historia. No sería divertido si todos se enamoraran de ti desde el principio, ¿verdad?** -pese a su poca experiencia en el tema, supuso que él tenía razón- **Ellos van a preguntarte acerca del hacker, pero tú no puedes decirles nada al respecto porque en realidad no lo sabes.** -la explicación continuó por un rumbo incluso más confuso. Ella no conocía al hacker, pero aun así este le metió dentro de dicha sala. ¿Acaso eso tenía sentido?- **Ellos van a intentar descubrir como tu descargaste esa aplicación, donde estas en este momento... e incluso van a tratar convencerte para que les cuentes sobre mí. Sin embargo, tú no puedes decirles la verdad, debes mantenerlo en secreto hasta el final.**

- **¿Qué pasara si digo la verdad?** -Alice apretó los labios y frunció el ceño, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan cautelosa? Después de todo, lo más divertido dentro de cualquier ficción es romper la cuarta barrera y ver como los personajes reaccionan ante ello.

- **¿Perderás...?** -respondió desanimado, apartándose de su dulce sonrisa- **Para serte sincero, me bajaría considerablemente el autoestima si terminas perdiendo el juego, así que nunca digas la verdad.** -con una mano en el pecho, articulo cada palabra con la más pura sinceridad, como si eso hiciera que fuera difícil para Alice no creerle- **No olvides que cómo obtuviste esta aplicación y el lugar en el que te encuentras, junto a mi identidad y el hecho de que esas personas en realidad son AI's, es todo un secreto.** –ella enarco una ceja. "¿Por qué tantos secretos...? ¿Y por que los personajes querrían saber algo como eso, de todas maneras?", la castaña tenía cada vez más dudas en su interior, pero algo le decía que era mejor no exteriorizarlas- **Tienes que tener cuidado. Si el juego termina forzando un cierre, tendrás que empezar todo desde el comienzo.** -advirtió- **Todo dependerá de cómo los trates, pero...** -hizo una leve pausa, apretando los labios antes de continuar- **Si por alguna razón ellos no parecen aceptarte, diles que alguien llamado Rika te envió para que organices una fiesta.**

- **¿Quién es Rika?** -preguntó incluso más extrañada que antes.

- **Ella es otro personaje dentro del juego.** -poco consiguió aclarar Ray con aquel dato, por lo tanto, suspiro por lo bajo y decidió agregar:- **Los otros van a ir explicándote poco a poco que tipo de persona es ella, pero para simplificarlo un poco, Rika es la persona que fundó la organización R.F.A.** -algunas dudas parecieron disiparse luego de aquella acotación, pero eso no parecía ser suficiente para satisfacer la inmensa curiosidad de Alice- **Cómo te dije por teléfono, tú serás la coordinadora de la fiesta, por lo que de ti dependerá que esta se llene de invitados, según como interactúes con ellos, asistirán o rechazaran la oferta.**

- **¿Y que pasa si no consigo invitarlos apropiadamente?**

- **Bien...** -esbozo una mueca- **¿Y tú que piensas que pasara?** -le dedico una breve mirada, con la cual ella entendió perfectamente lo que este estaba queriendo decirle- **Si te dijera todo antes de comenzar, ya no sería divertido jugar, así que... supongo que la única manera de averiguar las respuestas a todas tus dudas es jugando.** -de repente, la mueca en su rostro volvió a ser inocente y animada, justo como al principio- **Por favor ten en cuenta de que hablar con los invitados es crucial, por lo que da lo mejor de ti en convencerlos. Y no olvides que puede haber eventos muchos más interesantes que la fiesta, siempre dependiendo de lo que tu elijas.** -Alice asintió- **Oh, por cierto. Es sumamente importante que me digas lo que piensas acerca del juego a medida que vayas avanzando en él, incluso hasta el detalle más ínfimo; tus progresos con la fiesta, lo que los personajes te dicen, quienes te agradan... de esa manera voy a saber que tan bien va el juego.** -Ray tomó la delicada mano de Alice entre las suyas y le acerco a su pecho- **Tu rol es realmente importante para mí.**

- **E-está bien, déjalo en mis manos.** -la castaña le regalo una tímida sonrisa, la cual consiguió que los latidos del corazón de Ray se aceleraran.

- **¡Qué bueno que seas tan segura! Creo que incluso yo me estoy sintiendo un poco más confiado gracias a ti, Alice.** -admitió Ray- **De ahora en más, voy a poner aún más esfuerzo en este trabajo para que sea de tu agrado.** -dio un paso hacia adelante, acercándose a la muchacha mientras apegaba cada vez más sus manos a él. Ella pudo sentir como sus nudillos rozaban la suave tela de su camisa- **¡Dios, realmente valió la pena esperar por tu llegada!** -la desbordante emoción del muchacho consiguió abrumar un poco a Alice, lo cual fue notorio cuando ella dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Fue entonces cuando Ray decidió recuperar la compostura para que no pensara mal de él- **U-uh, bien... ¿podrías prestarme tu celular por unos segundos?** -le pidió más tranquilo- **Voy a instalar el juego.**

- **Aquí tienes.** -Alice se lo dio, luego de haberle buscado por unos segundos.

- **Muchas gracias.** -soltó Ray, mientras aceptaba el dispositivo- **Tranquila, esto solo tomara unos pocos minutos.** -el muchacho deslizó sus largos y delgados dedos sobre la pantalla, haciendo uso de una destreza que sorprendió enormemente a Alice. Claro, teniendo en cuenta que el peliblanco era un programador, no le extrañaba que fuera tan rápido y ágil, más bien era bastante comprensible- **Bien, está hecho. En breve terminará de descargarse.** -el teléfono volvió a manos de su dueña- **¿Tienes alguna otra duda sobre el juego?**

- **No, creo que no.** -le respondió la castaña, quien mantuvo su mirada sobre la pantalla en todo momento.

- **¿En serio?** -no quería parecer insistente, pero... tampoco quería que ella empezara a jugar si no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo. Ante su pregunta, la castaña asintió repetidas veces- **Oh, está bien. Aunque ten en cuenta que, si tienes alguna duda, no importa lo que sea, puedes preguntármelo cuando quieras. Por favor, siéntete libre de consultarme todo lo que gustes.** -además de lo mencionado anteriormente, existía otra razón por la cual Ray hizo tanto énfasis en aquella cuestión, y es que... en serio deseaba que la castaña se sintiera segura, confiada de que podía contar con él para lo que necesitara- **Oh, y por favor, recuerda mantener el secreto. Por nada en el mundo intentes perder el juego con facilidad.** **Prométemelo, por favor.** -agregó sobre la secuencia final.

- **Lo prometo.** -¿por qué querría hacerlo, de todos modos?

- **¡Muchísimas gracias!** -exclamó animado, justo antes de que su celular comenzara a sonar. Su rostro se tensó y paso saliva, Ray le dedico una pequeña mueca de tristeza- **Uh, me gustaría quedarme un poco más contigo, pero... tengo que irme.** -le hizo saber, mostrándose bastante desanimado- **La trama de juego comienza con la sala de chat siendo hackeada y con ellos sorprendiéndose por tu repentina llegada, no lo olvides.** -la castaña asintió- **Bien, da lo mejor de ti, nueva coordinadora.** -tras aquellas palabras y un breve ademan con la mano, Ray finalmente abandono la habitación para responder la llamada entrante.

Alice se mantuvo estática y admiró con cierta desconfianza a aquella aplicación que nunca antes había visto en la pantalla de su celular. Ese era el juego, ¿verdad?

"Bueno, supongo que... hay una sola forma de averiguarlo".

 **N/A.** ¡Hasta aquí llega el prologo! Sé que es un poco largo, pero debía darle este inicio para que después se comprendiera bien cómo y por qué la protagonista terminó metida en Mint Eye. Por cierto, a excepción de la primera parte del prologo, lo demás es una traducción del inicio del juego. Como advertí anteriormente, la base de este fanfic es la ruta de V, por lo que me vi (y me veré en un futuro) obligada a traducir partes de la misma. No obstante, no planeo hacer spoilers, asi que no voy a transcribir cosas cruciales de la historia, solo lo justo y necesario para orientar este fanfiction en la dirección en la que quiero llevarlo. Por otro lado, espero que estén disfrutando la lectura. Si alguien gusta dejar un comentario, ¡sera más que bienvenido! (:


	4. Capitulo I: Conociéndoles

Si en su momento alguien me hubiera dicho que un día tan fatídico terminaría de esta manera, posiblemente me hubiese echado a reír en la cara de esa persona, tachándole de incoherente. No obstante, y pesé a que en su momento si había parecido ser imposible, en este instante la realidad frente a mí no dejaba lugar a dudas. De alguna u otra manera, quisiera o no creerlo, había pasado de no tener absolutamente nada, habiéndolo perdido todo tras una huida improvisada, a tener un lugar ciertamente maravilloso al cual podía llamar "mi habitación".

Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa surcó mis labios cuando comencé a reparar en lo que encontraba a mí alrededor. Las paredes pintadas de rosa, delicados muebles en color blanco, jarrones colmados de distintos tipos de flores adorando cada rincón, una amplia cama y un suave enredón sobre ella, un escritorio equipado con cualquier cosa que pudiese llegar a necesitar... sin duda, quien había preparado este lugar, puso un empeño en su desarrollo que pocas veces podía verse en otros trabajos; y es por eso qué el resultado de ello era tan jodidamente perfecto. Ray... ¿realmente fue él quien decoro este lugar? En realidad la idea no me parecía tan descabellada, sin embargo... lo que si conseguía hacerme dudar era su trabajo. ¿Para qué desperdiciar su tiempo programando, cuando podría tranquilamente dedicarse a esto? Reí levemente, apartando aquel pensamiento con rapidez.

Luego de pasar varios minutos inspeccionando todo aquello que capturó mi atención, finalmente me apresure en dirección a la cama, lugar donde tome asiento pensado que estaría más cómoda para poder comenzar con el juego. No estaba segura si las partidas serian rápidas o si tendría que esperar luego de cada pequeño juego, por lo tanto, priorice mi comodidad y la cercanía a una fuente de corriente antes de comenzar. Y una vez lista, pose el dedo sobre la aplicación recién instalada, la cual prontamente me condujo a una nueva sala de chat similar a la que utilice antes.

La conversación que mantenían los personajes era un tanto confusa, hablaban todos a la vez y poco se entendía del punto al que querían llegar, lo cual me pareció bastante interesante. El peliblanco no mentía, estos AI's realmente parecían estar charlando de un tema aleatorio tras otro, justo como haría cualquier grupo de amigos. Atenta repase lo que decían y luego me enfoque en sus fotos y nombres de usuario, reconociendo con algo de dificultad a los personajes que Ray me mostro. El de cabello oscuro era Jumin Han, el rubio se hacía llamar "Yoosung ", uno de ellos se llamaba ZEN y la chica era Jaehee. Todos ellos parecían normales, pero hubo dos en especial que llamaron por completo mi atención; el primero de ellos era aquel en cuyo nombre de usuario decía "707", y le segundo era un muchacho de cabello color verde claro, V, a quien no había visto en la foto que Ray me mostro. Fruncí levemente el ceño, tal vez se trataba simplemente de un personaje agregado a último momento.

De repente, en la tan afable conversación, un pequeño emoji de cabello rojizo irrumpió en la pantalla, mostrándose bastante alarmado. Aquí comenzaba el juego.

* * *

 _ **ZEN.**_ _  
¿Qué sucede contigo?  
¿Acaso apareció una cucaracha o algo?_

 _ **707**_ _  
Intruso. Intruso._

 _ **ZEN.**_ _  
Si se trata de una plaga, mátalas con un pesticida._

 _ **707.**_ _  
¡WEEEEOOOEEE! ¡WEEEEOOOEEE!  
¡ALERTA PROBLEMA CON LA SEGUIRDAD!_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _  
Seven;;;_

 _ **JAEHEE KANG.**_ _  
Y aquí comienza el sinsentido..._

 _ **ZEN.**_ _  
¿A qué te refieres con eso de intruso? lol  
¿En tu habitación o en nuestro chatroom?_

* * *

Luego de varios minutos, donde no se distinguía si era parte de una broma o si realmente "Seven" estaba hablando en serio, los personajes poco a poco fueron cayendo en cuenta de mi presencia en la sala. Vaya... realmente se habían tardado.

* * *

 _ **V.**_ _  
¿Qué acabo de ver...?  
¿Alice?_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _  
¡Es cierto, hay alguien que no conocemos aquí!_

 _ **JAEHEE KANG.**_ _  
Ciertamente... no he visto ese usuario con anterioridad._

 _ **ZEN.**_ _  
Tal vez sea uno de nosotros que se unió a la conversación  
luego de haberse cambiado de usuario, ¿no?_

 _ **707.**_ _  
No lo es, estamos todos aquí en este momento._

 _ **ZEN.**_ _  
Oh, claro..._

 _ **Yoosung**_ _  
Entonces,¡¿Quiénesestapersona!?_

 _ **JUMIN HAN.**_ _  
¿No se suponía que solo los miembros de R.F.A  
pueden acceder a esta aplicación?_

 _ **707.**_ _  
S-sí._

 _ **JUMIN HAN.**_ _  
Entonces, ¿qué es esto?  
¿Acaso dejaste que alguien nuevo se uniera a nosotros, V?_

 _ **V.**_ _  
No, no recuerdo haber hecho algo semejante.  
Esta también es la primera vez que veo esta persona._

 _ **ALICE.  
**_ _Uh... ¿hola?_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _  
Umm... ¿hola?_

 _ **JAEHEE KANG.**_ _  
Saludar está bien, pero antes de eso...  
Identifícate._

 _ **JUMIN HAN.**_ _  
Es realmente sospechoso que ni siquiera V  
tenga idea de lo que está sucediendo._

 _ **ZEN.**_ _  
Seven, no habrás distribuido la aplicación al mercado, ¿verdad?_

 _ **707.**_ _  
Nope;;;  
¿Huh?  
ES-  
-PE-  
-REN._

 _ **Yoosung**_ _  
¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?;;;_

 _ **707.**_ _  
lololol  
Me han enviado un reto por e-mail,  
acabo de encontrarlo en mi bandeja de spam._

 _ **ZEN.**_ _  
¿Estuviste causando problemas en algún lugar?_

 _ **707.**_ _  
Si, así parece._

 _ **JAEHEE KANG.**_ _  
¿Por qué no explicas la historia desde el principio?_

 _ **JUMIN HAN.**_ _  
¿Cómo pasamos de un asunto "intruso/repentina intromisión" a un reto?_

 _ **707.**_ _  
Haha...hahahahahah..._

 _ **JUMIN HAN.**_ _  
Explica la relación._

 _ **707.**_ _  
Sucede que, hace unos cuatros días,  
hackee un servidor que otros hackers utilizan.  
Les deje una patita de gato y un mullido.  
Es por eso qué ellos me enviaron un desafío,  
es su manera de declarar la guerra._

 _ **ZEN.**_ _  
¿Y eso llego a tu bandeja de spam...?_

 _ **JUMIN HAN.**_ _  
¿Una patita de gato...?_

 _ **707.**_ _  
Creo que ellos hackearon el chatroom simplemente  
para vengarse por lo que hice, hehehehehehe._

* * *

Por alguna extraña razón, la situación en un principio fue jodidamente alarmante, ya que un intruso se había colado en su supuesto chat privado, paso a ser bastante absurda. No obstante, lejos de disgustarme, aquel hecho tan solo hizo que fuese incluso más divertido. A su vez, también me permito obtener el primer acercamiento a la vida de los personajes. Tal parece, el pelirrojo era un hacker y quien tomaba las decisiones era V, ya que había sido al primero y al único que le preguntaron si tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo (para ser más precisa, si él permitió que me uniera).

* * *

 _ **ZEN.**_ _  
¡¿Qué demonios estuviste haciendo?!_

 _ **707.**_ _  
¡Ellos se estuvieron jactando de que la seguridad de ese servidor  
era realmente impenetrable, e incluso dijeron que eran  
los primeros en el ranking mundial...!  
¡Así que junté valor y los reté!_

 _ **JUMIN HAN.**_ _  
En conclusión, la presencia de una persona no identificada en esta  
sala de chat es el resultado de ese reto tuyo, ¿verdad?_

 _ **707.**_ _  
Posiblemente...  
aunque puede que no._

 _ **JAEHEE KANG.**_ _  
Básicamente hay una alta probabilidad de que esto sea  
parte de un ajuste de cuentas privado de Luciel._

Luciel, Seven, 707... ¿eran necesarios tantos nombres para un mismo personaje?

 _ **ALICE.**_ _Entonces, la seguridad de este lugar tampocoes tan impenetrable, ¿verdad?_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _  
Um, en realidad debería serlo.  
Después de todo, esta aplicación esta creada solo para nosotros._

 _ **JUMIN HAN.**_ _  
No seas imprudente y ten reparo al mencionar cualquier  
tipo de información a una persona que aún no hemos identificado, por favor._

 _ **ZEN.**_ _  
Entonces, ¿es esta persona parte del grupo de hackers  
al que estuviste molestando, Seven?_

 _ **707.**_ _  
Umm... no.  
Aunque ese es solo mi parecer...  
Heheheh ._

 _ **Yoosung**_ _  
Deja de jugar y haz algo..._

 _ **707.**_ _  
Está bien. De hecho...  
en este momento estoy tratando de encontrar  
rastros de la intromisión de esta persona._

 _ **JUMIN HAN.**_ _  
A esta altura de las circunstancias, creo que es tiempo para que  
la cabeza de nuestra organización haga algo, -con eso  
me estoy refiriendo a ti, V._

 _ **V.**_ _  
En realidad, estoy teniendo una crisis considerable en este momento._

 _ **ZEN.**_ _  
¡¿V teniendo una crisis?!_

 _ **V.**_ _  
Nunca pensé que alguien podría abrirse paso en una  
aplicación creada por Luciel._

 _ **707.**_ _  
¡Esoooooooooooooo mismo!  
Esta es la primera vez que algo así me sucede.  
A decir verdad, me siento bastante... emocionado._

* * *

Una leve carcajada se escapó de mis labios, al menos alguien del grupo todavía conservaba su sentido del humor. Luciel parecía bastante interesante.

* * *

 _ **JAEHEE KANG.**_ _  
¡¿Cómo puedes sentirte así en un momento como este?!_

Aparentemente él era el único, los demás se encontraban bastante alterados.

 _ **707.**_ _  
¡Comenzare inmediatamente con la búsqueda de su identidad!  
_ _Esa es la tarea de hoy_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _  
Antes de eso, ¿por qué no le preguntamos directamente quién es?_

 _ **JUMIN HAN.**_ _  
Dudo que vaya a responder con sinceridad, pero... no es una mala idea._

 _ **Yoosung**_ _  
Nunca sabes hasta que lo intentas.  
¡Hey! ¿De dónde eres, Alice?_

 _ **ALICE.**_

 _He venido para decirles algo bueno._

 _ **ZEN.**_ _  
No me digas que eres la persona que vino ayer  
a mi casa a ofrecerme la palabra sagrada, ¿o sí?_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _  
¿Estuvieron en tu casa también? ¡Aquí vinieron ayer a la mañana!_

 _ **ZEN.**_ _  
Ni me lo menciones...  
Estuve parado en la puerta con ellos por más de una hora._

 _ **JAEHEE KANG.**_ _  
Nos estamos yendo por las ramas.  
Luciel, ¿has terminado ya?_

 _ **707.**_ _  
¡...!_

* * *

Uno tras otro, el pelirrojo lleno la sala en pocos segundos con su emoji sorprendido.

* * *

 _ **ZEN.**_ _  
¡Deja de hacer eso!_

 _ **JUMIN HAN.**_ _  
Luciel, ¿has encontrado algo?_

 _ **707.**_ _  
¿Qué sucede con esto...?  
Por alguna razón, no está funcionando..._

 _ **Yoosung**_ _  
Hey, ¿algo anda mal?_

 _ **707.**_ _  
No puedo rastrear su ubicación...  
ningún método parece funcionar._

 _ **Yoosung**_ _  
Tal vez estas un poco oxidado..._

 _ **V.**_ _  
Luciel..._

 _ **JUMIN HAN.**_ _  
Alice, voy a cambiar la pregunta.  
¿Con cuál propósito ingresaste en este chatroom?_

 _ **ALICE.**_ _  
Me dijeron que debía organizar una fiesta._

 _ **JUMIN HAN.**_ _  
Parece que has escuchado eso de otra persona._

 _ **707.**_ _  
¡¿Eh, una fiesta?! ¡¿Una fiesta es tu propósito?!_

 _ **JAEHEE KANG.**_ _  
¿Una de nuestras fiestas?_

 _ **707.**_ _  
Entonces, ¿nos has venido aquí por mí?_

 _ **V.**_ _  
Por fiesta, ¿estás hablando de las fiestas benéficas de R.F.A?_

 _ **JAEHEE KANG.**_ _  
Si realmente has venido aquí sabiendo acerca de las fiestas,  
entonces eso te vuelve incluso más sospechosa._

 _ **JUMIN HAN.**_ _  
Alguien que V nunca antes había visto vino para organizar una fiesta, ¿huh?  
Desgraciadamente, las decisiones con respecto a la fiesta solo puede hacerlas él,  
ya que es la cabeza de esta organización, es decir, de R.F.A._

 _ **Yoosung**_ _  
En realidad, yo creo que hay otra persona además de V que puede  
tomar decisiones con respecto a lo que concierne con las fiestas._

 _ **JAEHEE KANG.**_ _  
Yoosung..._

 _ **ZEN.**_ _  
Yoosung..._

 _ **JUMIN HAN.**_ _  
Entiendo cómo te sientes, Yoosung. Sin embargo, como todos sabemos,  
por el momento es V quien puede únicamente tomar decisiones._

 _ **707.**_ _  
V._

 _ **V.**_ _  
¿Hmm?_

 _ **707.**_ _  
¿Qué opinas al respecto? Pese a que es realmente difícil desvelar la verdadera  
identidad de esta persona, podemos forzar un cierre en su acceso,  
aunque lo haría solo si tú estás de acuerdo con ello._

 _ **Yoosung**_ _  
¿Por qué necesitas de repente la opinión de V?_

 _ **JUMIN HAN.**_ _  
Porque él es el líder de R.F.A._

 _ **Yoosung**_ _  
Su nivel de participación en R.F.A sinceramente me hace dudar  
de si realmente está calificado o no para ser la cabeza._

 _ **JUMIN HAN.**_ _  
Estamos ante una situación inesperada en este momento.  
Deberías contenerte a ti mismo de cualquier exabrupto._

 _ **Yoosung**_ _  
Lo lamento...  
Dado que surgió el tema de la fiesta, no puedo relajarme._

 _ **ZEN.**_ _  
Puedes explotar después;;;  
Ahora tenemos que hacer algo con respecto a esta persona - Alice._

 _ **JUMIN HAN.**_ _  
Realmente espero que seas más comprensivo, al menos por el momento.  
Es evidente que vamos a priorizar la opinión de V para tomar medidas  
en una situación tan crucial como esta._

 _ **707.**_ _  
Además está escrito en el reglamento de esta organización.  
Articulo 5 (1). En todo lo que concierne a resolución de problemas,  
la palabra de V será determinante, debido a su posición como representante._

 _ **ALICE.  
**_ _¿Cuándo podré ver a Rika? Ella me ha invitado a este lugar.  
¿Por qué no preguntarle directamente y solucionar esto ya?_

* * *

Durante unos cuantos minutos el chatroom permaneció en silencio, lo cual me hizo pensar que había metido la pata al escribir aquello último. No obstante, cuando me dispuse a continuar, en un desesperado intento por enmendar mi error, los mismos se me adelantaron y comentaron que, por unos instantes, no podían creer lo que estaban leyendo; así fue como me enteré qué Rika se suicidó meses antes del comienzo del juego, seis meses aproximadamente. Oh... ahora todo tenía sentido, su posición en la organización era el lugar que ahora se suponía que iba a ocupar. El argumento de la historia era bastante ingenioso, debía reconocerlo.

Atenta, leí cada uno de los comentarios y noté como estos variaban dependiendo de su emisor. Por mucho, quien tomaba las cosas con más tranquilidad y racionalidad era Jumin Han, mientras que aquellos que parecían un verdadero desastre emocional eran tanto ZEN como Yoosung . Por su parte, quien interactuaba poco era V, aquel que todos consideraban como el líder de la organización. No obstante, cuando llego el momento de explicar sobre la muerte de Rika, fue él quien se tomó el trabajo de hacerlo; no sin antes recibir la preocupación de los demás miembros ante el hecho de haber tocado un tema que... parecía ser tan sensible para él. ¿Acaso él estaba relacionado con ella?

* * *

 _ **V.**_ _  
Alice, no sé cómo conoces a Rika, pero... tienes que saber  
que ella ya no se encuentra con nosotros... en este mundo.  
Ella se fue de nuestro lado hace 6 meses._

 _ **Yoosung**_ _  
Eso puede que no sea cierto._

* * *

Enarque una ceja, ¿a qué se refería con eso? De repente la historia había tomado un giro inesperado.

* * *

 _ **JUMIN HAN.**_ _  
¿Con que fundamento aseguras eso?_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _  
Eso es lo que creo..._

 _ **V.**_ _  
Luciel, tengo que pedirte un favor._

 _ **707.**_ _  
¿Debería forzar un cierre en la cuenta de esta tal "Alice"?_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _  
¡NOOOOOOO! ¡ESPERA!  
¡Todavía no la eches, no sabemos si esta persona sabe algo más sobre Rika!  
¿Acaso no sienten aunque sea un poco de curiosidad?_

 _ **ZEN.**_ _  
Sí, me da curiosidad.  
Pero me parece más que sospechoso._

 _ **JUMIN HAN.**_ _  
A mí también me está empezando a parecer que esta persona  
podría ser peligrosa para nuestra organización y nosotros._

 _ **Yoosung**_ _  
¡No puedo quedarme tranquilo sabiendo que ella podría saber algo sobre Rika!  
Ni siquiera puede ver evidencia de que ella está muerta. ¡Entiéndanlo, por favor!_

 _ **JUMIN HAN.**_ _  
Por favor, trata de no desesperarte.  
Podrías dejar pasar algo importante, si sigues actuando de esta manera._

 _ **JAEHEE KANG.**_ _  
Creo que esta extrañamente calmado, Sr. Han._

* * *

Jaehee, quien se había mantenido en silencio durante todo este tiempo, intervino para mencionar una gran verdad. Y Jumin Han no tardó en hacerle saber lo que él creía en cuanto a esta situación, afirmando que "al menos debía haber una persona que mantuviera la calma" mientras los demás perdían los estribos. He de admitir que estaba en lo cierto. Si una persona extraña aparecía en un lugar donde no se suponía que debía estar, entonces lo más sensato era mantenerse tranquilo y lidiar el problema con la cabeza tan fría como fuese posible. Claro que eso no aplicaba a mi manera de abordar de los problemas, pero aun así no dejaba de ser una realidad.

* * *

 _ **V.**_ _  
No, no iba a pedirte que le denegaras la entrada, Luciel.  
En realidad, iba a pedirte lo contrario._

 _ **707.**_ _  
¿Lo contrario?_

 _ **V.**_ _  
Luciel, quiero llamarle.  
¿Podrías hacer eso posible?_

 _ **707.**_ _  
Umm, no creo que sea difícil hacerlo, pero...  
¿Realmente estas seguro de que quieres hablar con esta persona?_

 _ **V.**_ _  
Sí, hay algo que quisiera preguntarle._

 _ **ALICE.**_ _  
Puedes preguntarlo por aquí, no me molesta._

 _ **V.**_ _  
¡Si, puedes preguntarlo directamente en el chat!  
Quisiera hablarte de un tema delicado,  
no creo que sea conveniente hablarlo por aquí._

 _ **Yoosung**_ _  
¿Qué quieres preguntarle, V? ¿Es acerca de Rika?  
¿O es otro de los secretos que mantienes a nuestras espaldas?_

* * *

Tal parecía que la "política de confidencialidad" de la que tanto había hablado Ray cuando llegue aquí, aquella que le prohibía incluso respirar con tranquilidad, también se encontraba presente en su juego. Uh... ¿es acaso alguna queja oculta para su jefe?

* * *

 _ **ZEN.**_ _  
Yoosung, entiendo que te sientas frustrado, pero...  
démosle una oportunidad a la sugerencia de V, para ver qué sucede._

 _ **V.**_ _  
Lo lamento, parece que estoy causando problemas._

 _ **707.**_ _  
Tengo todo listo, V. Voy a conectarlos.  
¿Está bien hacerlo ahora?_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _  
¿Nosotros también podremos hablar con Alice?_

 _ **707.**_ _  
Probablemente. De hecho, el que ella este aquí significa que  
ya está conectada con todos nosotros. Pero la línea de V esta  
en modo manual, por lo que tengo que abrir una conexión para  
que él pueda llamar a Alice sin problemas._

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **  
**_ _Realmente quiero... quiero hablar con ella tan rápido como sea posible._

 _ **707.**_ _  
¿Te parece bien comenzar la llamada ahora, V?_

 _ **V.**_ _  
Si, está bien. Comienza._

 _ **JUMIN HAN.**_ _  
Confió en que podrás juzgar y determinar la solución más conveniente  
para este predicamento, V. Aun así, no sea deseo que no te  
sientas en la necesidad de tomar una decisión apresurada._

 _ **V.**_ _  
Agradezco tu preocupación, Jumin.  
Realmente hay algo que quiero preguntarle a Alice, incluso si eso  
implica tomar ciertos riesgos para nuestra seguridad._

Si es como ella dice, si Rika realmente es quien la envió aquí...  
entonces quisiera pensar que Rika deseaba que las fiestas de R.F.A  
continúen incluso sin ella aquí.

 _ **ZEN.**_ _  
Si tú piensas eso, supongo que hay una posibilidad de que así sea._

 _ **JAEHEE KANG.**_ _  
Espero que realmente sea lo que Rika quería, y no... algo más._

 _ **V.**_ _  
Alice, voy a llamarte._

* * *

Sin poder evitarlo, pregunte si V era cercano a Rika. Después de todo, ellos se referían a ella con especial cuidado y cariño, y realmente se preocupaban de lo que él podría pensar sobre lo que estaban diciendo o de la simple mención de su nombre. Por lo tanto, no era descabellado pensar que ellos podrían o más bien eran algo. Y en efecto, no estaba equivocada con tal suposición. No solo eran cercanos, sino que habían estado comprometidos. Eso era raro, ¿no se suponía que los personajes de este tipo de juegos estaban disponibles para la protagonista únicamente? No digo que fuese malo que la historia propusiera una opción así, por el contrario, me parecía innovador, pero... ¿realmente era correcto intentar conseguir el amor de un personaje cuya pareja murió unos meses atrás? Por más ficción que fuera, me sabía mal.

* * *

 _ **V.**_ _  
Si Rika quería que las fiestas continuaran haciéndose,  
realmente quisiera hacer ese último deseo realidad._

 _ **JUMIN HAN.**_ _  
Tú eres quien tiene la decisión final, nosotros no podremos quejarnos.  
No obstante, me inquieta que la identidad de Alice permanezca en secreto._

 _ **JAEHEE KANG.**_ _  
Eso es cierto. Dado que no sabemos nada acerca de su verdadera identidad,  
no estoy segura de que sea seguro dejar el rol de Rika en las manos de Alice._

 _ **Yoosung**_ _  
¿Qué clase de persona se creen que es?_

 _ **ALICE.**_ _  
No soy una persona sospechosa, ni tengo malas intenciones.  
Realmente me gustaría que pudieran entenderlo.  
No planeo dañarlos o sacar ventaja de esta situación._

 _ **JUMIN HAN.**_ _  
Aun así, no hay ninguna prueba que respalde tu inocencia._

 _ **ZEN.**_ _  
Umm... no creo que Alice sea una mala persona._

 _ **707.**_ _  
Lo sé, pero aun así la situación en sí misma es bastante sospechosa.  
No puedo creer que ninguna dirección apareciera en mi radar T-T  
Hay una gran posibilidad de que esta persona sea un verdadero alíen  
o una forma de inteligencia creada fuera de la vía láctea._

 _ **JAEHEE KANG.**_ _  
¿No es eso lo mismo...?_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _  
Entonces, ¿volveremos a hacer fiestas?_

 _ **V.**_ _  
Sí, lo haremos. Sin embargo, como aun la identidad de Alice  
no ha sido identificada, tendremos que evaluarlo._

 _ **JUMIN HAN.**_ _  
Tendremos que hacer una investigación previa a tomar una decisión._

 _ **JAEHEE KANG.**_ _  
Aun así, todo esto es bastante inusual.  
¿Realmente está bien que un desconocido tome el lugar de Rika?_

 _ **V.**_ _  
Es por eso qué quiero hablar con ella, para determinar si es correcto o no.  
Estoy considerando aceptarle, solo si ella está de acuerdo._

 _ **JAEHEE KANG.**_ _  
¿Aceptar a un completo extraño? Eso es algo bastante abrupto._

 _ **ALICE.**_ _  
Como he dicho, mis intenciones son buenas.  
Más no quiero incomodar a nadie con mi presencia aquí.  
Si los demás miembros no están de acuerdo, yo..._

 _ **V.**_ _  
Por favor, déjame evaluar un poco más la situación  
antes de decir algo tan apresurado.  
Dado que has venido aquí con la idea de organizar fiestas,  
nuestro propósito y el tuyo son el mismo._

 _ **JUMIN HAN.**_ _  
No voy a negar que nuestra situación y ambos propósitos  
encajen perfectamente. Es por eso qué resulta ser tan sospechoso._

 _ **ZEN.**_ _  
Hey, si seguimos sacando conclusiones y dando nuestras opiniones  
sobre el tema, nunca llegaremos a ningún lugar.  
Entiendo que esta situación es extraña y todo eso, pero..._

* * *

Debía reconocer que Zen tenía toda la razón. Si seguían de esa manera, nunca podríamos llegar a una conclusión concreta, o más bien, no podríamos darle nunca comienzo a la verdadera historia. Cuando tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con Ray sobre el juego, le comentaría que lo extenso del prólogo era un problema realmente grande. No iba a negar que las reacciones fueran extremadamente realistas y que en la situación ocuparan un lugar adecuado, pero... aun así, tantas vueltas y conjeturas podrían aburrir al jugador, sobre todo por el ambiente tenso que se generaba gracias a estas. ¡Dios, hasta parecía que realmente había irrumpido sin previo aviso en un chat privado! ¿Cómo has logrado tal efecto, Ray?

* * *

 _ **V.**_ _  
Luciel, quisiera que sigas investigando acerca de Alice._

 _ **707.**_ _  
Um... ¿te parece bien eso, Alice?_

 _ **ALICE.**_ _  
Por supuesto, no hay nada que deba esconder.  
Siéntete libre de hacer tu trabajo, Seven._

 _ **707.**_ _  
Entonces, ¿debería proceder?_

 _ **V.**_ _  
Sí, tengo un presentimiento, así que debería seguirlo._

 _ **JUMIN HAN.**_ _  
Supongo que luego nos comentaras lo que sucedió, V._

 _ **V.**_ _  
Voy a decirles todo cuando tenga la oportunidad._

 _ **ALICE.**_ _  
¿Qué debería ir preparando para la fiesta?_

 _ **V.**_ _  
Aún no hemos puesto una fecha, asique no es necesario  
apurarse con los preparativos.  
Cuando haya decidido que es lo más conveniente,  
te hare saber de inmediato la fecha y lo necesario._

 _ **707.**_ _  
Racionalmente hablando, hay una sola solución para este dilema...  
_ _denegarle el acceso. No estoy seguro de que sea realmente_ _  
necesario exponernos de esta manera por algo semejante... T-T_

 _ **V.**_ _  
Lo sé, pero aun así quiero hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.  
Voy a llamarte ahora mismo, espero no molestarte._

 _ **Yoosung**_ _  
Básicamente estas por crear otro de tus secretos.  
Alice, voy a advertirte algo, V es una persona que está llena de secretos._

 _ **V.**_ _  
Yoosung..._

 _ **Yoosung**_ _  
Si ella va a ser una más de nosotros, debe saberlo.  
Después de todo, es cierto._

 _ **JUMIN HAN.**_ _  
Todos sabemos que él tiene sus razones para mantener ocultas ciertas cosas._

 _ **707.**_ _  
Todos, menos Yoosung._

 _ **V.**_ _  
Voy a explicar todo cuando el momento indicado llegue, lo lamento.  
Bien, debería ir despidiéndome. Permiso._

 _ **ZEN.**_ _  
Nos vemos, V._

 _ **JAEHEE KANG.**_ _  
Por favor, cuídate._

 _ **V.**_ _  
Gracias a todos. Alice, espera mi llamado, por favor._

 _ **ALICE.  
**_ _Está pronto, V._

* * *

Luego de eso, poco a poco los demás miembros fueron abandonando la sala hasta quedar completamente vacía. Aun en los últimos momentos podía notarse el nerviosismo y la tensión que sentían debido a mi repentina intromisión en su pequeño mundo. Creían que era una amenaza para ellos, que tenía intención de perjudicarlos o que guardaba algún tipo de información que podría serles útil, pero que prefería callarla; y la realidad con respecto a eso era que... cualquiera de esas opciones podía ser correcta. Aun no sabía realmente cual el rol real de mi personaje y cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones, por lo que incluso yo sentía curiosidad.

Para mi sorpresa, a los pocos segundos de haber salido del chatroom, una llamada entrante se apodero de la pantalla. Pese a que él lo había reiterado en varias oportunidades, no pensé que realmente el juego podía programar una llamada del personaje hacia mi celular. Sinceramente... la habilidad de Ray me sorprendía. Este juego no se parecía a nada que hubiera jugado antes. Claro, teniendo en cuenta la calidad del contenido, comenzaba a cobrar un poco de sentido que la compañía fuera tan recelosa con su desarrollo; querían ser pioneros en utilizar este tipo de tecnología.

- **¿Hola?** -soltó una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea, denotando cierta incertidumbre y preocupación- **Espero que la conexión este bien.**

- **Um, creo que lo está. Puedo escucharte fuerte y claro.** -me sentía como una idiota por contestarle a lo que seguro era una grabación, pero... aun así no pude contenerme, se sentía tan real que por inercia terminé respondiéndole.

- **¿En serio? Oh, me alivia que así sea, realmente quería hablar contigo.** -aquella fue la respuesta que obtuve a los pocos segundos, la cual me dejo completamente perpleja. Fue tanta la impresión y sorpresa que casi dejé caer el teléfono. ¿R-realmente él me había contestado? ¿O era tan solo una aterradora coincidencia?- **Bien, ahora que podemos hablar más calmados, permite presentarme.** -continuo el hombre, exento totalmente de la falta de oxígeno que estaba afectándome en ese instante- **Mi nombre es V, y como los demás han mencionado, soy la cabeza de la organización R.F.A. Es un placer conocerte.** -tras aquel cordial saludo, V hizo una pausa y espero por una respuesta de mi parte, pero... no la consiguió. Me encontraba lo suficientemente sorprendida y anonadada como para realmente contestar- **Um, ¿aun estás ahí?**

- **S-sí, disculpa.** -luego de escucharle por unos cuantos minutos preguntarse si se trataba de una falla del teléfono o si realmente le había cortado, decidí recobrar el control y hablar- **Mi nombre es Alice, el placer es mío.**

- **Oh, ahí estas. Por un momento pensé que me habías cortado, lamento si me escuchaste hablando conmigo mismo.** -rio nervioso, con una vergüenza genuina en su tonada- **¿Sabes? Realmente es agradable escucharte hablar. No es lo mismo que leer los mensajes que dejaste en el chat.** -desgraciadamente no podía decir lo mismo, escucharle hablar en serio me causaba escalofríos- **Te llame porque hay algo que quería preguntarte, y realmente deseo escuchar personalmente tu respuesta. Espero que no te incomode esto.**

- **No, no me incomoda.** -me apresure a responder- **¿Qué te gustaría saber?**

- **Gracias por decir eso.** -menciono amable, mostrando el mismo patrón de expresión expuesto en la sala de chat. Realmente estaban bien caracterizados estos personajes- **Quisiera saber cuál era tu relación con Rika, ¿dónde le conociste?** -buena pregunta, he de admitir- **Si hubiera preguntado esto en presencia de los demás, tu respuesta podría haberlos confundido demasiado.** -habiendo visto el alboroto, entendía su criterio- **Es por lo que decidí preguntártelo en privado.**

- **En realidad, nunca conocí a Rika en persona.** -respondí, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para que mi voz no sonase vacilante. A decir verdad, no sabía si estos AI's podían darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal o si podían detectar cuando el jugador mentía, pero... teniendo en cuenta lo tan avanzados que aparentemente eran, opté por no arriesgarme- **Por el contrario, solo recibí una invitación de su parte.**

- **¿Una invitación?** -inquirí sorprendido, aunque no parecía que dudara de la veracidad de mi historia- **¿Podrías decirme con exactitud que decía?**

- **No decía mucho, a decir verdad.** -o al menos yo no podía pensar en un contenido extenso sin que sonara como una real patraña- **Rika se presentaba a sí misma y me pedía que la ayudara a organizar una fiesta, no más que eso.**

- **Oh, ya veo...** -V hizo una pausa, dándome a entender que estaba evaluando la poca información que le había dado- **Eso es lo mismo que dijiste en el chatroom, así que no es nada nuevo.** -mascullo por lo bajo, casi parecía que se lo estuviese diciendo más a si mismo que a mí- **Muy bien, eso es todo. Gracias por responder.**

- **¿Lo dices en serio?** -cuestione un tanto sorprendía- **¿Eso es todo?**

- **Sí, no tengo más inquietudes por el momento.** -aseguró. Bien, ahí comenzaba a notarse que se trataba de un AI, ya que una persona real haría más que una simple pregunta estando frente en una situación así, ¿no?- **Además, Luciel dijo que tengo una cantidad limitada de tiempo para hablar antes de que la conexión se corte, así que debo hacer de esto algo breve.**

- **E-está bien...** -solté mientras fruncía levemente el ceño, sin saber si aceptar o no sus palabras- **Espero que podamos ir conociéndonos poco a poco.**

- **Sí, de hecho esa es mi intención.** -admitió en una tonada más animada, incluso podía imaginármelo sonriendo al articular aquellas palabras- **Me encantaría saber qué clase de persona eres, Alice.** -a mí también me gustaría saber lo mismo, V. ¿Qué clase de persona soy?- **Estoy seguro de que tendremos mucho de lo que hablar, ya que estas aquí para organizar la fiesta. Tranquila, voy a ayudarte en todo lo que necesites.** -su amabilidad en dirección a una completa desconocida me parecía extraña, más eso no le desacreditaba o le quitaba sinceridad. Por el contrario, podía asegurar de que V realmente creía en las palabras de la heroína de su juego; estaba programado para eso, después de todo- **Poco a poco te explicare cómo funcionan nuestras fiestas y que es lo que debes hacer, aunque tú puedes preguntarme lo que quieras en cualquier momento.** -ofreció con amabilidad- **Espero que podamos crear hermosos recuerdos contigo.**

- **¡Déjalo en mis manos, me asegurare de que así sea!** -asegure rápidamente, sin poder contener la emoción que de pronto me embargo. Ha, como si realmente estuviera aceptando ser parte de su organización.

- **Realmente suenas como una buena persona, Alice.** -unas suaves carcajadas se escaparon de sus labios, provocándome una sonrisa- **Estaré esperando con ansias ver tu avance. Ahora, sin no te molesta, tengo que irme.** -asentí por inercia, sabiendo que no podía verme y que carecía de sentido hacerlo- **Hasta pronto.**

- **Hasta pronto, V.** -sentencie.

 _Con que estaría esperando con ansias ver mis avances, ¿huh?_  
 _Bueno, entonces ya éramos dos esperando lo mismo._

* * *

N/A: ¡Hasta aquí llegan las traducciones!


End file.
